


got my heart in your hands

by Suicix



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Feelings, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Mission, Pre-Femslash, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough battle, Sera has a realisation about her feelings for Erevah.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1897335.html">Challenge #509</a> - "wrists" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got my heart in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> this inquisitor is the same one from my other adaar/sera fic, erevah adaar.

The dragon is – _well_. The dragon is _huge_ , and it’s all – _dragon-y,_ but now, after a tough battle, after Sera pulled off some of the best shots of her _life_ , it’s dead. For a moment, she almost manages to relax, but she catches sight of Erevah on the ground by the dragon’s tail, greataxe knocked out of her hands, and her eyes widen.

She’s rushing over before she can think to do anything else. Blackwall and Vivienne are behind her, but Sera’s faster and arrives first.

There’s blood – of _course_ there’s blood – but it’s more than usual and that’s just _too much_.

“Are you OK?” Sera would hold out a hand if she were strong enough to pull Erevah up, but she isn’t, so she crouches down instead.

Erevah smiles weakly.

“Could be better,” she says. “Nothing some elfroot won’t fix.”

“You’re _hurt_!” Sera says plainly. “There’s loads of blood, and–”

“Sera. Here.” Erevah takes one of Sera’s hands and places two fingers on her own wrist. Sera can feel Erevah’s pulse under her fingertips. It’s – calming. “I’m alive, I’m OK. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” After a moment, Sera lets herself agree. She gets her hand around Erevah’s wrist and squeezes. “Don’t worry me like that, all right?”

“I’ll try not to.” Erevah doesn’t remove Sera’s hand from her wrist, and Sera can still feel Erevah’s pulse rate there. It’s then that she realises: that’s Erevah’s _heart_ , right there in her hands, and maybe, metaphorically or whatever, Erevah has _her_ heart, too.


End file.
